Isle of Monsters
The Isle of Monsters is a place located in the Sea of Ealtern, between the Kingdom of Amaria and the Nation of Kivath. History The Isle of Monsters was not always present; many hundreds of years ago, during Maloglash's rise to power, he needed a base of operations, but he wanted one so remote, so distant from other's, that he could be at peace - but likewise, he did not want a demiplane, for it was a strategical vulnerability in his eyes. So, he created the Isle of Monsters. It was risen from the sea floor by an extraordinarily powerful spell, from the 10th Circle of Magic. Then, he shaped it to his desires, creating the entire island by hand, and then let it grow. He shaped it's mountains, it's forests, all by hand, and in truth, the island was beautiful. Indeed, Maloglash let the wildlife roam, the trees grow, the bugs chitter, and to this day, he still does. To the few individuals who have seen the island, it resembles the Teln Mountains in many ways; it's trees, it's mountains, all shaped by hand, but perhaps most terrifying of all, is the fact that it does not look Undead. It looks like untouched, untamed, wilderness. Geography The Isle of Monsters is home to a unique, fast growing type of fir tree. It grows much, much faster than any other tree found on Oustomia or Sheng, and the stone and ore within the mountains is surprisingly natural, and seems to regenerate given enough time. The ground itself is exceptionally fine, and fertile, and the area around the island itself is filled with enormous amounts of sea life that is easy to catch and secure. The weather is often pleasant, with very little in the way of storms - tropical or otherwise - appearing. The only real anomaly is the fog that seems to roam around the forests, likely caused by the mountains. This results in the forests typically having some part of it caught in a fog. The animals, however, do not seem to mind it, and it seems as though animals are equally as abundant, and seem to reproduce - and grow - much quicker than animals anywhere else. However, most peculiar, within the dead center of the island, is a large, basic wooden watchtower. It is in poor condition, and does not seem to be used often, if at all. The last individual to be on the island claims the Watchtower is in complete disarray, with the door barely hanging on, and the fire at the top seeming to be unlit for many years. Denizens The island itself is home to a large number of animals that would otherwise have trouble living in other places, due to overhunting - elk, deer, bear, wolves of various kinds, and dozens of other species dwell within the island, in it's short variety of biomes. Even the waters around the island are teeming with dozens of species of seadwelling life, whether it be fish, crustacean, or even whales and dolphins migrating around the island, and plenty of predators, such as sharks and orca, finding themselves near the island. There is no sentient life known to dwell on the Isle of Monsters. Category:Places Category:Lore